Fandroid and his Fan
by TRikiD
Summary: FandroidxFemReader drabbles. K-M requests are accepted.
1. Shape of You(K)

**Original cover for Shape of You rightfully belongs to Ed Sheeran. McDonald's parody cover for Shape of You rightfully belongs to Fandroid. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Fandroid and his Fan

Shape of You

You started out as a huge fan of his, then you miraculously met him at a YouTube con, and now you were one of his closest friends and hung with him all the time.

Yes, you were talking about the one and only adorable musical robot: Fandroid. He truly was adorable. When you first started watching his videos, many, if not all, of his faces were just so cute, hot or sexy. He was irresistible, in your opinion.

And now, you couldn't be happier to be his friend, especially since you never expected it to happen…you also never expected to fall for the robot so easily. You couldn't help it!

"Hi, (Y/N)!" the voice you knew all too well greeted happily, and you nearly jumped out of your skin when you realized it was none other than Fandroid. The said robot YouTuber was standing on the other side of the counter of the McDonald's you worked at as a cashier.

"F-Fandroid? H-Hi! What're you doing here?" you nervously stuttered.

"Well, I've finished making all my videos for the day and your shift is almost over, so I thought I'd pick you up."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that, Fan! You know I live close enough to work to just walk."

"Well, why not? We're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Than there's nothing wrong with a gentleman being civil-like towards a lady!" As if to be funny, the robot bowed and grabbed your hand, grinning up at you while lifting it.

"Fandroid!" you couldn't help but giggle and blush, and then the timer on your phone suddenly went off to alert you that your shift ended for the day, "Oh…alright, I'll ride home with you."

"Yay!" Fandroid cheered.

You then removed your uniform hat and stepped out from behind the counter, walking out of the restaurant with the YouTuber to your car. But as soon as you two hopped in and put on your seatbelts, an idea popped into your head.

"Wanna grab some dinner together?"

"Hmm…sure, and I think I know the perfect place that's still open and pretty cheap." You scoffed from nearly laughing at Fandroid's cocky smile, as you know exactly what he was referring to.

You then started your car and drove all the way around McDonald's to get into the drive-thru, chatting a little with one of your fellow employees, whom you were also good friends with, and you two ordered your food.

"So, what'd you upload today?" you asked nonchalantly as you waited at the second window for your food.

"I played chapter three to Bendy and the Ink Machine," Fandroid replied boastfully.

"Really? What happened?"

"Nope! I'm not spoilin' it for ya. You'll just have ta watch my video for yourself, Missy."

"Jerk." Fandroid laughed when you playfully punched his metallic shoulder, but then your food was brought to the window shortly after, and you drove away to a park you and Fandroid liked to visit occasionally, parking in a nice spot under a huge and old oak tree.

You then began unpacking and preparing your food: two large fries, two diet cokes, and a Big Mac for Fandroid while you had a six piece chicken nugget.

"Mm! Ya know, I'm glad you work at McDonald's," Fandroid informed with a mouthful of burger.

"Why's that?" you questioned before putting three fries in your mouth at a time.

"Well, for one obvious reason, everyone loves McDonald's, so you're just all that more likeable in my book, (Y/N)." He was just so sweet and cheerful sometimes, and you couldn't help but blush again.

"Aww, thanks…"

"And second, with you being an employee there, you get a fair discount on all your meals."

"Touche. Hey, want the radio on?"

"Oh, sure!"

You leaned forward to turn on the radio, and Ed Sheeran's "Shape of You" came on, and with perfect timing since it came on just as it started.

"Ooh, I _love_ this guys music! In fact, I was thinking of writing a parody song of this one," Fandroid pointed out with excitement, but then his smile drooped, "But I haven't come up with a creative cover yet…"

Both you and Fandroid stopped eating for a moment, as you wanted to help him think. And once more, a brilliant idea came to you.

"What about a McDonald's cover?" you suggested with a bright smile.

"A McDonald's cover?" the robot asked in disbelief, but still looked up at you in great curiosity.

"Yeah, like…" you paused, trying to come up with some clever lyrics on the spot, "~And last night, we went through a drive-thru, and now my bed sheets smell like food. Everyday, we're ordering something brand new. I'm in love with McDonald's! E-I-E-I-E-I-E-I-O~"

After singing all you could think of on short notice, you sat there in silence and looked at the robot expectantly, but he only sat there in silence with wide eyes. Eventually, your smile turned into a frown and you blushed once more, but only out of embarrassment.

 _E-I-E-I-O?! Seriously?! You're such an idiot!_ You scolded yourself in your mind.

"Whoa…that's…" Fandroid began, and you looked away when you heard the disappointed sneer in his tone, "INCREDIBLE!"

You certainly weren't expecting that answer.

"W-what?" you asked sheepishly, turning back around to find him smiling with one of his giant smiles that took up nearly half of his screen, and his eyes were big and sparkly too.

"That's genius, (Y/N)! Did you really just come up with that _now_?!"

"U-uh…yeah?"

Fandroid's giant smile then turned into a conniving grin again, and her stared at you with the same sly confidence. He clicked his tongue and pointed at you, "Ya know, you should be a lyricist."

"What? No, no, that's your department, not mine…"

"Maybe. But you could really help me write songs."

"You want _my_ help?"

"Sure! If you want to, that is."

"Of course! I'd love nothing more than to help you, Fandroid!" You felt your cheeks heat up with excitement again, and when you saw Fandroid smile another one of his adorable smiles, you just lost it.

You suddenly lunged into the passenger seat, wrapping your arms tightly around the back of the robot's large square head and pulled him into a passionate kiss on the lips.

Fandroid just remained frozen but shaking in his seat, not sure what to do or say as his eyes twitched in fear and confusion.

But it wasn't long before you finally realized what you were doing, and you soon let go of him and leaned back in your seat, blushing even redder than ever before. The two of you just stared at each other awkwardly, the tension in the air only growing as you both remained silent. You then reached over and turned off the radio, interrupting Ed Sheeran's song.

"F-F-Fandroid, I…I-I swear, I have _no_ idea where that come from, and I am so sorry!" you frantically apologized, your eyes darting everywhere to avoid anymore eye contact with the robot.

But then you averted your attention back at the radio when it was suddenly turned on again, still continuing Ed Sheeran's "Shape of You" as he sang "~I'm in love with the shape of you. Push and pull, like a magnet do; although, my heart is fallin', too. I'm in love with your body~"

You realized Fandroid could've been the only one who could've turned it on, so you reluctantly stared back up at him, and you were greeted with deep sincerity in his eyes.

"(Y-Y/N)…do you…really feel that way about me?" he finally spoke, his voice was meek yet surprised.

"I…I don't know…we've been close for so long, and I don't want to ruin our friendship," you admitted sheepishly, but you gasped when you felt his cold pincer claws gently cup your chin to make you look up at him.

"(Y/N), if you have something to say to me, than just say it." He was firm but soft, and you could see it in his eyes, given he was making one of his intense focused faces.

"Ok, ok…I…guess I…" you sighed and sulked your head in defeat, "I really like you, Fandroid…like, _like-like_ you."

"You do?" he sounded shocked.

"Yeah…you're just so…so irresistible…with your unique robot voice and numerous cute faces, I couldn't _not_ like you."

"That's a double negative."

"I know!" you snapped, "And now, you probably hate me!"

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? I confessed something so embarrassing, and now you think I'm just the most pathetic girl with a hopeless crush…"

"Aww, (Y/N)! You couldn't be more wrong!"

You looked back up at him complete shock, and you saw his big and sparkling teary eyes with a dopey grin.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear your say that! I've really like-liked you too!"

"R-really?" You swore you felt like you would start welling up with tears of joy, too, "But I always thought with your huge music and gaming life, you'd never notice me like that."

"Wrong again! To tell ya the truth, I've kinda had the hots for ya since we met," Fandroid admitted, his face turning even more embarrassed with a large blush.

"What?! Why?! I'm nothing special!"

"Don't say that, (Y/N), for I am in love with the shape of you!"

As if on cue, Ed Sheeran's song finally ended, and you turned off the radio deciding you'd had enough music at the moment.

"You're not just copying Ed, are you?" you asked with a smirk.

"Of course not! It may be funny, but I mean it!" Fandroid declared dramatically, and then gently took your hands in his metallic claws, "I love you, (Y/N)."

"Aww!" you blurted out and suddenly pulled him into a hug, and he immediately hugged back, "I love you too, Fandroid."

* * *

 **Original cover for Shape of You rightfully belongs to Ed Sheeran. McDonald's parody cover for Shape of You rightfully belongs to Fandroid. Please support the official release.**

 **A lot of other YouTubers get their own XReaders, so why not Fodnroid, too? Besides, he really is irresistibly adorable:3**

 **Also, yes, if you have any requests with Fandroid, whether being rated K-M, please let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. I'm Your Huckleberry: Part 1(T)

**Warning: This drabble contains swearing, violence, and other adult themes.**

 **(Y/N) = Your Name**

 **(N/N) = Nickname**

* * *

I'm Your Huckleberry: Part 1

Life during the apocalypse was no walk through the park, and you would know that better than anyone. After the outbreak of the disease with no known cure, people started going crazy, killing and capturing each other just to ensure their own survival. It was like living amongst wild dogs.

Your family was either murdered or kidnapped by raiders, but you managed to escape, leaving you alone with survivor's guilt; unfortunately, that didn't make you a good survivor. You didn't know how to use a gun, you can't make traps for animals, and you couldn't cook to save your life.

Most of the time, you were either scavenging for food, barely escaping other looters by the seat of your pants, or going to bed hungry—very hungry. But when nature's call was too unbearable, you knew you had to find food again.

You found your way to a large, decrepit city, but the old buildings and skyscrapers were crawling with raiders. This wasn't going to be easy.

Just then, you accidentally tipped over a an empty beer bottle, recoiling behind the trashcan you were hiding behind.

"Sounds like it came from over there!"

"We're gonna have fresh meat tonight, Boys!"

This wasn't good. Raiders were closing in on you, and it sounded like there were at least ton of them. Without thinking, you made a dash for it down the alley, only to attract even more attention and they were now chasing you.

A few bullets whizzed by, one of them grazing your elbow; you cried out in pain and failed to notice a trap. You instantly ran into it, getting one of your legs caught in barbwire with tin cans tied to it, making noise with every movement. You clutched your arm as blood seeped through your fingers, and you clumsily ran around a corner, only to come to a large metal fence. Dead end.

You turned, your heart beating and your breathing heavy when you saw the gang of large men round the corner, each of them carrying a weapon and wearing sinister smiles. One of two things was going happen when they caught you: Death or rape. Neither one of them appealed to you.

But like a miracle, bullets came raining down on the raiders, killing most of them and sending others fleeing in terror; they didn't get far, though, when the person responsible jumped down from his hiding spot on the roof, and effortlessly threw knives in their backs, instantly rendering them immobile.

You were too shocked to see all of your savior's features at first, but they were very skinny, and they wore a brown ten gallon hat as well as a red scarf; there were two leather satchels across their chest, which held their bullets and guns.

The shooter slowly approached the motionless bodies, which is when you finally noticed they didn't have legs, but one long metal rod for a body, rolling around on a single wheel. They leaned down to yank the bloody knives from the victims' backs, and it wasn't until they collected them all that they finally faced you.

You gasped. Their head was that of a large, square computer, with a face as blue as the sky and a glare as cold as stone.

"I don't expect a thank you," they spoke grimly, their voice monotonous but definitely male.

You finally found your voice, "N-No, I-I'm _very_ thankful…Mister…?"

"Call me Finn," he informed while pulling out a cigar and lighting it, hastily taking a puff, "What're you doing out here?"

"I was trying to find food…" Your stomach growled to emphasize your point. "…I'm starving."

He scoffed and tapped a few ashes away, "Well, you're an idiot, but I wish you the best of luck, Kid."

With that, he turned and went his separate way, making you panic inside.

"Wait!" you called and ran after him, "Please, I need your help."

"The last time I helped someone, it ended in a disaster. Answer's no." He walked, er, rolled around you and picked up speed.

"A-All I need is a little food and a patch job, and _I swear_ I'll leave you alone." That seemed to get his attention, for he stopped and looked back at you with a quirked brow.

"Why would I trust you?"

"Why would you save a stranger?" you confidently retorted.

Finn's glare softened to lidded eyes, "Point taken."

"So, will you help me or not?"

"Fine," Finn sighed in defeat, his scowl returning, "But when yer belly's full and that blood's all cleaned up, you're outta my hair. Capiche?"

* * *

That was two months from now. You don't know how, but you managed to grow on Finn—and vice versa. When he started to train you with weapon handling, that's when a fire sparked. But you knew he didn't feel the same way, so you were smart and kept it a secret. It's just a little school crush, right? …Right?

Today, he was going to teach you how to use a revolver.

"Alright, you remember how ta take off the safety?" Finn began and firmly grasped your hands, as your back was pressed against his metallic chest.

"Y-Yes," you calmly replied, trying your best not to shudder and taking the safety off with an audible click.

"Good. Now just lift and aim…" You did as he said and aimed for a worn target a few yards away, but you blushed and your eyes drifted when he put more weight on your back. "Don't look at me! Watch where you're aimin', (N/N)!"

"Sorry!"

"You can't get distracted like that, (Y/N). One wrong move, and that's it. You can never take it back."

You nodded in confirmation while averting your attention back to the target, and pulled the trigger; this was your first time firing a gun ever, and the force was strong enough to knock you back into Finn, to which he luckily caught you.

Your blush darkened when he said nothing and pushed you back up, "You missed."

"Sorry…again…"

"Don't sweat it, (N/N). Now c'mon, the animals need fed."

You two lived on a safe and secluded farm out in the country, and you took care of a small heard of cows, sheep, and chickens; there were a couple of healthy corn fields, too, which is what you used to feed the animals.

But when you went to pick a few ears of corn, you noticed something was off, "Uh, Finn?"

"What?" the said robot called lazily from a few rows over.

"I think something's wrong with the corn."

"How do ya mean?"

"Just look…"

You held up an ear when he came over, and he blinked when he noticed the ebony colors rotting around it. Finn quickly glanced around and saw that there were a few more rows with black colors.

"Oh, shit…" he hissed.

He ran off without another word, taking you by surprise as you sprinted after him. Finn abruptly stopped by the cattle field, and both of your eyes popped wide when you saw some of the cows littered around the field—but they weren't moving; the flies buzzing around them and the vultures circling above them meant one thing.

"They're…dead…" you whimpered, "W-What're we gonna do?"

"We're gonna leave, _right now_ ," Finn replied and took your hand, dragging you along as you ran into the farm house.

"W-Wait, shouldn't we take a few animals with us?"

"Negative. By now, they're probably all infected." Finn started scurrying around the living room and kitchen, gathering every weapon, some canned food, and back packs. "I'll be in charge a' weaponry, you hold onta the food."

"O-Ok."

Once you've packed all you can carry, you two headed out to the truck, an old red pick up truck that Finn said he stole. Finn hastily started the engine and you were off, praying that you would find somewhere safer.

* * *

 **Don't worry. I'm not dead, and I haven't given up on this drabble collection:)**

 **This chapter, if you couldn't already tell, was inspired by Fandriod's song "It's High Noon." And this is just part one. There's more to this story, so be patient and you shall not be disappointed;-)**


	3. Censorship(T)

**This is not a continuation of I'm Your Huckleberry. But don't worry, I will be continuing that soon.**

 **Anyway, WARNING: this drabble contains strong language and adult content.**

* * *

Censorship

"Hello, World, it's me, Fandroid the Goat Simulating Robot!" Fandroid greeted after starting the new game you guys were playing.

"And me, his best friend and drop-dead gorgeous YouTuber, (Y/N)!" you announced with a boastful smirk, making Fandroid roll his eyes.

"Yeah, ok—anyway, today, we are playing Goat Simulator! And look…" the robot went on, moving the camera around the goat he was playing as, "I'm a goat!"

"I'm also a goat, and so I'm therefore the best," you protested while bouncing over to Fandroid's goat.

Fandroid scoffed, "And just why is yours the best?"

"Because I'm orange, and my name is Baaaaab!"

There was an awkward silence for a moment, as you two squinted at each other. But your goat then walked right up to Fandroid's and licked its face with a loud slurp.

"Shall we simulate?" Fandroid simply asked.

"Yes, let's shall," you quickly replied.

You both galloped off in random directions, as Fandroid yelled "Whee!" and you head-butted a by stander, sending him flying.

"Awesome!" you shouted.

"Whoa! I just head-butted him!" Fandroid cried after accidentally ramming into another goat, and he then tried it on other large objects and was surprised when he sent them all flying, too, "Whoa! Oh, my gosh!"

"Yeah, you didn't know you could head-butt stuff?" you chuckled.

"No."

"Well, you can. Watch!" With that, you sprinted up to him and head-butted his goat, sending him careening into a nearby car, which instantly exploded upon impact.

You burst out laughing when his goat rag-dolled across the yard from explosion, and you skipped all they way over to him.

"Ow!" Fandroid grunted dramatically.

"Fun, right?" you asked with a big smile.

"As long as I get right back up, it is," he replied as his goat stood back up without a scratch to prove his point.

"Oh, Dude, check this out!" you exclaimed in excitement and led him back across a yard, where you jumped onto a trampoline.

"Ooh, cool!" Fandroid giggled and joined you. Soon, you were trying to see who could jump the highest. But you easily beat him when he soon lost accidentally flew too far to the side, and landed like a rock.

"Cannon-goat!" you laughed while jumping off and landing right on his goat, to which both of you laughed at uncontrollably.

* * *

"Look at me, pet me!" Fandroid demanded when you two ran up to a person on a construction site, but human instantly crumpled over Fandroid like a rag doll, "Oh, he's petting me!"

"What're you doing?" you questioned with a quirked brow.

"He just kinda crumpled over, and he's still touching me…"

"Yeah, with his dead finger."

"Oh, no! He's standing up, he's running away! Oh, I'm smashing him against a wall!" You both quickly tried to stop him, and you were successful when Fandroid cornered him against a wall and made him go limp again.

You couldn't help but snicker when you heard that last part, as you perverted mind took a turn for the worst, "Ha—you're _smashing_ him. And against the wall, no less."

The musical robot instantly froze and looked at you, his horrified expression and blush saying it all as he inhaled.

"This better not continue," he warned shakily.

You then abandoned the random guy, and ran up a hall with a couple of waterslides on them, both of which leading into a public pool.

"Up the steps, up the…look at his budonk-adonk! Look at his budonk-adonk shakin'!" Fandroid joked while zooming the camera into his goat's butt.

Once again, you just couldn't resist, "Goat dong!"

"Oh, for God's sake…"

* * *

"Wanna play in the middle of the road?" you asked as you ran up to the street.

"You know I do!" Fandroid happily replied while following you, "I'm a crazy goat! My name is Sebastian—Sebastian the goat, yes!"

"Oh, so you finally named him?"

"Yes, and I'm certain it's far better than Baaaaab."

"Ok, don't push it," you warned, "Anyway, why don't you bash into that car? It's why they call you Se-bash-tian, isn't it?"

"Totally!" Fandroid agreed while chasing after a blue car, but he soon met up with a truck that was driving towards him. But not knowing what he was running into, Fandroid screeched when his goat was smashed under the truck repeatedly.

"That's not healthy, Buddy," you chuckled while standing safely on the side of the road.

"Yes, but I'm a special goat, and I can survive anything," he protested in a pompous tone.

* * *

"Hey, I got an idea. C'mere," you began with a sinister grin, as you led Fandroid to a gas station, "Ok, so walk up to that guy's car, right? And then, just hit it as hard as you can."

"Ya know what, I'm gonna say no to this," Fandroid informed warily.

"Just do it, you wimp!" you demanded.

"Alright, fine!"

With that, Fandroid reluctantly headed up to the man who was refueling his car, and you braced yourself when Fandroid head-butted the car. In the blink of an eye, the entire gas station exploded and sent you both flying across the map.

"Yeah! Michael Bay the shit out of 'em!" you exclaimed with great energy, as you landed on a building with large turbines on the roof.

"Hey, no bad words! This is a PG-rated channel!" Fandroid snapped.

"But this let's play's gonna be way too boring if you censor all the restricted stuff. Editing all that out is gonna take too long, anyway."

Just then, and achievement entitled "Michael Bay" appeared on the screen, with the subtitle "You Know what You Did" below it.

"'Michael Bay: You Know what You Did'," Fandroid read the achievement aloud, "I don't know what I did. What did I do?"

"You blew shit up!"

* * *

Sometime later, you found yourselves in an empty and seemingly restricted area, and you felt lost. Luckily, though, you broke some physics and climbed some walls to get into an enclosed area in town.

But as soon as you entered the closed off area, another achievement popped up, entitled "Fuck the Police!"

"Ok, that's a bad word on the screen! Do not repeat that word out loud, Kids. Do not say that to a police officer," Fandroid firmly instructed his audience, making a mental note to censor that later.

"Hey, police people or anyone working for the law, if you're watching—FUCK DA POLICE!" you shouted and get up close with the camera.

"Stop! You're gonna break the camera!" Fandroid begged.

* * *

Eventually, you calmed down and went back to playing the game. And things seemed to be calmer, much to Fandroid's liking—until you came up to a large group of protesting people.

"Ok, we have not explored this area up here yet. Oh, wow, there's people ad they're protesting," Fandroid announced when you and him ran up to them, but you were both surprised to see that most of the signs had more curse words on them, "Oh, my goodness…there's inappropriate language on their signs that I cannot say out lout because-."

"Because this is a PG channel for kids? Yeah, right," you scoffed, smirking at the camera, "Fuck, shit, cock, sex, dick, grab 'em by the-."

"Goddamnit, (Y/N)! That's it! Video's over, I'm done!"

Knowing you have finally pushed his buttons—of you'll pardon the pun, you leaned back in your chair and chuckled darkly when Fandroid stormed out of the room.

"I think he should curse more often, don't you?" you told the audience before ending the video.

* * *

 **If you have any requests for more drabbles about Fandroid's silly censorship in games he has or hasn't played, please let me know.**


End file.
